


Spiderman Makes Out With You

by TorrenceIsAMess



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Peter Parker, Fluff, Kissing, Making Out, Other, Peter Parker Wearing A Binder, Reader Finds Out Peter's Trans, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Trans Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27720554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TorrenceIsAMess/pseuds/TorrenceIsAMess
Summary: Just a sweet fic of Peter Parker and an ambiguous reader, written in second person. I tried my best to not use any gendered terms, describe race or hair texture, or specify a body type or style. Anyone can read! Except for transphobes I guess but who cares about transphobes.Also yes, I love the trans!peter headcanon bc I too am a transmasc.And Tony walks in on his "son" making out with someone and kinda freaks out but is also kinda proud.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Reader, Peter Parker/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79





	Spiderman Makes Out With You

You had met Peter a couple years ago in school, and the two of you had made fast friends. If you were being honest, you liked him as more than a friend, and weren't sure how to tell him.

But then he told you that _he_ felt that way about _you._

And that's what led to the two of you, in his room at the Avenger's Tower, making out.

He was a surprisingly good kisser, for someone who was supposed to be such an "inexperienced nerd." Flash's words, not yours.

But right as your hand went towards the hem of his shirt, he stopped you.

"Um, there-there's something I- something I need to tell you," he said.

"Okay? You're not gonna tell me you're not attracted to (your gender), are you? Like, that's fine if you are, but this would get real awkward real fast."

"Well, no, I mean I am, I'm, uh, bi? Yeah, bi. But um, I'm also, like, trans. As in ftm, or uh, female to male, and I only realized like a few months before we met, and I didn't know how to tell you, but if we're gonna, uh, you know, I figured you should know?"

You blinked.

"Okay. That's fine by me, you know? Like, I don't really care what you've got going on down there, I just really like you, for being you." You were definitely embarrassed now, though you weren't entirely sure why. 

Peter started laughing. "Oh, wow, okay, that's great. Um, I guess you should also know I wear a binder. It just flattens my chest out, and it makes me feel more masculine."

"Alright, man. Whatever makes you feel best." You kissed him again. "So, do I get to see you in this binder or is that more of a second-make-out-session type thing?"

Peter looked stunned for a second before awkwardly pulling off his shirt. You laughed.

"God I love your laugh," he said before pulling you in for another kiss. Your hands went to his sides, feeling the strong muscles beneath the skin. For someone so lean, you wouldn't have expected it.

One of his hands was in your hair, the other on your hip. It was your first meaningful time making out with someone, and holy shit was it going well.

That was, until, the door opened. "Hey Peter, I was hoping to talk to you abo-" Tony paused. You felt your cheeks heat up.

"Uh, hi, Mr. Stark," you said.

"Hello. Peter?" Tony blinked purposefully.

"Peter was halfway through putting his shirt back on. "Hi Mr. Stark," he squeaked. 

"I'll, uh, leave you to it then." He left, and as he closed the door there was a distinct 'woohoo!'


End file.
